Media cita
by Minino Rosa
Summary: regalo de cumpleaños para Akira yaoi... siento haberme tardado una cita puede salir bien o muy mal... o tal vez diferente


seto y joey tendrían una cita doble ya que cada uno llevaría un amigo y así pasaría el día juntos celebrando sus 6 meses de estar saliendo

joey invito a su mejor amigo yugi, un chico tranquilo y de apariencia frágil, muy lindo, con unos ojos amatistas preciosos y su único defecto era que era un poco pequeño de estatura y eso le daba una apariencia de niño aunque ya fuera mayor

y seto llevo a su primo yami, un joven apuesto y un aspecto muy varonil, con unos ojos rojos fieros y una sonrisa encantadora

joey presento a yugi y seto a yami, conversaron un rato y decidieron ir al parque de diversiones, llegando seto y yami se separaron y fueron a comprar las entradas

esto no es justo kaiba- dijo de pronto yami con un poco de molestia

de que hablas?- pregunto el castaño sin entender el comentario

mi cita, es una media cita- dijo yami

de que hablas yugi es agradable - dijo seto mientras hacían la fila en los boletos

si es tan agradable, pero tan pequeño que un policía me tacharía de pedófilo si intento algo con el - yami estaba frustrado, había terminado una relación y pensaba que si acompañaba a seto tal vez conocería a alguien que hiciera olvidar a su ex

yugi es mayor de edad, pues intentar lo que quieras con el - dijo el castaño con un poco de molestia, le fastidiaba hacer fila

es un taponcito, que me llega al ombligo - dijo yami molesto

no exageres, no es tan bajo te llega al hombro- kaiba solo quería comprar ya los boletos y entrar

mi ex era castaño, de ojos chocolate, de 1.85, de hermosa piel canela, todo un semental en la cama y pretendes que lo remplace con un niño- dijo yami frustrado

yo no te traje para que remplaces a nadie, yo te traje por que joey quería que trajera a un amigo y como no tengo, no tuve mas opción de traerte a ti- dijo seto por fin avanzando en la fila, pero solo avanzo dos pasos y se detuvo de nuevo - como odio las filas

y porque no entramos, tu eres el dueño - yami no entendía por que hacia fila, pudiendo entrar gratis

joey no sabe que soy el dueño- dijo kaiba muy serio

por que no sabe, el sabe que tienes dinero- dijo yami

por que no lo traje a la inauguración, ese día tenia trabajo y no tenia ganas de salir con el - el castaño honestamente

pues que buen novio- dijo yami de forma irónica

Mientras con el rubio y el tricolor

dime yugi, te gusto yami-?- pregunto el rubio

yugi se puso rojo pero contesto- el parece un chico genial - dijo el pequeño

a mi me da la impresión de que le gustas - dijo joey

no juegues, el no se fijaría en mi- yugi era un poco inseguro

claro que si, solo deja de ser tan tímido y lánzatele- le aconsejo el rubio

tu crees, digo y si no me hace caso - dijo yugi con un poco de nervios

pues lo peor que puede pasar es que te diga que no, pero yo pienso que eso no pasara, acaso no te das cuenta lo mucho que te mira, anímate e invítalo a salir- dijo joey con una gran sonrisa

bueno si se da la oportunidad lo are - dijo el pequeño amatista

un largo rato después, por fin entraron al parque y comenzaron a disfrutar de las atracciones, se subían a todo y se divertían paso un rato y el hambre apareció, fueron a comer algo y mientras tanto el castaño recibió una llamada

como que hay un problema con una de las atracciones del lado norte- le habían llamado por un problema en el parque de diversiones, aprovechando que estaba en ese lugar y joey descubrió que era el dueño y comenzaron a discutir de por que no lo había llevado a la inauguración y entraron a una instalaciones donde el castaño tenían unas oficinas

seto y joey pelearon mucho y por varias horas, yugi y yami los esperaron dentro de la sala de reunión

por lo menos yugi y yami se divierten - dijo el rubio

que te pasa, si a yami no le agrada yugi - dijo el castaño molesto por la situación

claro que si, lo trato muy bien - reclamo el ojos de miel

yami siempre es amable con todos - respondió el ojiazul

pues yo le dije a yugi que se le lanzara - dijo joey comenzando a preocuparse

pues eso fue una muy mala idea- dijo el castaño

y si lo rechazo y fue cruel, llevan horas enserados en la oficina - dijo el rubio temiendo lo peor

y entonces los dos fueron a la sala de reuniones y al abrir la puerta se llevaron una gran sorpresa

esto no es lo que parece - dijo yami un poco nervioso

estas teniendo sexo sobre mi mesa de juntas - dijo el castaño sorprendido

bueno si es lo que parece, pero fue su culpa por dejarnos solo tanto tiempo y ya que lo saben, nos pueden dar privacidad - dijo yami con un poco de descaro

iré a buscar gasolina para quemar la mesa- dijo el castaño

yo te acompaño - dijo joey saliendo del estado de sorpresa, no lo podía creer de yugi que solo estaba rojo y muy avergonzado sin decir nada

los dos cerraron la puerta y dejaron a la pareja sola y haciendo quien sabe que cosas

FIN...

 **hay una gran meza, con un pastel en medio rodeado de deliciosos bocadillos y los personajes de yugioh están reunidos, aunque no saben para que fueron citados**

 **que hacemos aquí?- pregunto kaiba**

 **no recibiste el memo - le dijo yami**

 **si, pero no decía por que la reunión - dijo el castaño**

 **y que importa para que sea, cuando nos podremos comer ese pastel se ve delicioso - dijo bakura acercándose a la mesa**

 **bakura no toques nada - lo regaño ryou**

 **hola mis queridos amiguitos - dijo minino, ósea yo**

 **y tu quien eres?- dijo seto muy serio**

 **ella es la escritora- dijo yugi sonriente, nadie la conocía pero las orejitas de gato y la ropa rosa la delataba**

 **nadie conoce a la escritora, ella siempre manda los libretos por internet - dijo yami- dicen que solo sale de su casa en noches de tormenta**

 **yo escuche que enloqueció por el aislamiento- dijo marik con intriga**

 **pues yo solo se que es adicta a la pizza - dijo bakura incluyéndose en la platica**

 **bueno ya cállense, si soy la escritora y la razón por la que los reuní hoy, es para decirle que ...- empezó el suspenso de la escritora- hoy es un día especial Akira yaoi cumple años**

 **y quien es esa?- pregunto kaiba indiferente**

 **una muy buena amiga a la que les voy a presentar- se ilumina un escenario y se abre un telón, en medio del escenario esta de pie una chica con un vestido azul marino, de cabello castaño, ojos cafés y una gran sonrisa**

 **hay que emoción - dijo Akira bajando de donde estaba y acercándose a la mesa**

 **y espera a ver tu regalo, te encantara - dijo la escritora (no se por que me pongo en tercera persona)**

 **y que es?- pregunto emocionada .**

 **una función yaoi en vivo, con todos los personajes que te gustan de yugioh, yaoi puro a mas no poder - dijo minino con perversión**

 **que, eso no estaba en el memo o nuestro contrato - dijo seto**

 **no tenemos contrato - dijo yami - ni siquiera nos pagan, hacemos esto gratis, por amor al arte de la actuación**

 **tu lo haces porque eres un fácil - dijo el castaño para molestar a su compañero de trabajo**

 **pues mi facilidad, la has disfrutado muy bien - dijo yami al ojiazul**

 **bueno ya no pelen y comiencen la función - fue la orden y ya sin renegar comenzaron todos a desvestirse para el evento privado**

 **Feliz cumpleaños Akira yaoi**

 **PERDON ESTA UN POQUITO (DEMACIADO) ATRASADO**

 **mi computadora sufrió un accidente y paso a mejor vida, una amiga me presto una temporalmente (se supone la utilizaría para estudiar para un examen), y subí esto que prometí y espero que les guste**


End file.
